halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Raven's Nest
|manufacturer = Sonar Shipyards|length = 1,607 ft|width = 509 ft|height = 456 ft|max speed space = Unlimited|engine = |slipspace drive = |power = Triple-Core Fusion Reactor|hull = 24 inches |countermeasures = *Flare dispensers (8) (30 flares per dispenser) *Pyrotechnic charges|armament = * (1) * (4) * (10) * (50) (30 missiles per pod)|complement = *22 Bumblebee-class life boats *1 "Smart" Forerunner A.I *Fireteam Guardian *Spartan Fireteams *53rd Armored Division **300 Marines **150 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers **5 Scorpion Tanks **8 Warthogs *112th Army Corps **400 Army Soldiers **120 Marines **10 Scorpion Tanks **10 Warthogs *45th Naval Air Squadron **10 Longsword Fighters **15 Pelican Dropships|crew = *250 Crewmen *45 Officers *20 Engineers *1 "Smart" Artificial Intelligence|skeleton = *50 Crewmen *10 Officers *15 Engineers|era = * *Post War Era|role = *Planetary Defense|commission = June 15 2550|firstsight = Battle of Nokris|lastsight = Battle of Iris (2564)|battles = *Battle of Nokris *Battle of Guardian-IV *Battle of New Genus *Investigation on Sanghelios *Campaign on Installation 07 *Battle of Iris (2564)|affiliation = |namedcrew = *Anthony Michelson *Lieutenant Reyers *Commander David Greyson|captains = Anthony Michelson}}The UNSC Raven's Nest ( ) is a that severed as part of the from 2550 till current day within Human history. The ship was originally and is currently captained by Captain Anthony Michelson. The ship was built to combat the Covenant forces during the . Following the war, the Raven's Nest was outfitted with new guns and members of the Spartan Branch. The current spartan commander is Commander David Greyson. History Construction The UNSC Raven's Nest began its construction on the colony world of Langton by Sonar Shipyards with their contract from the UNSC to combat the Covenant Empire in late 2549. The ship was outfitted with latest technology and weaponry with the original task to defend the colony world of Nokris from an inbound Covenant fleet that has been fighting to take over the world for three years. The ship finished construction and inspections in early 2550 and deployed a month later in June. Human-Covenant War Battle of Nokris The Raven's Nest was deployed to the colony world of Nokris to extract data from a nearby moon while a Covenant invasion was underway. The ship arrived and quickly deployed evac crews to the moon while the ship attacked the incoming Covenant corvettes. The ship launched archer pod missiles and unleashed a MAC round to an incoming ship. Michelson deployed fighters to combat the Covenant. Once the evac teams were cleared the ship made a slip-space jump to leave behind waves of Covenant forces. Post War Era Battle of Guardian-IV Deploying from the UNSC Raven’s Nest, Fireteam Guardian was sent to Argo Mountain Range to assist and secure the front line outpost that was heavily under siege by both Covenant and Promethean forces. Jumping out of their pelican, Guardian made their way towards the outpost and meet up with the war veteran, Master Sergeant Marcus Stacker. Securing the front of the outpost, Spartan Emily Todd quickly began using her knowledge of Forerunner technology to completely secure the outpost which was a Forerunner facility. After a minor skirmish with Promethean forces, Fireteam Guardian had completely secured the outpost and with Stacker and about three other marines went to find other possible marine deployments before nightfall. After only finding about five and a half squads, pelicans came down to retrieve both Stacker and Fireteam Guardian. Forerunner Compound Finding the primary source of most Forerunner activity on the planet, Guardian was sent to lockdown the facility and destroy the possible AI in command of the situation. Deploying along side several ODST’s, Guardian entered he dig site and encountered heavy Promethean resistance. Fighting their way into the the facility, Guardian then encountered The Warden Eternal, an ancient Promethean encountered by both Osiris and Blue Team and had not been seen since the Guardian Crisis. Guardian began to engage the Warden and luckily banished him to wherever he came from. As Guardian moved deeper into the facility, another Warden spawned and soon, a whole army. That was the moment that the spartans realized that the Forerunner AI was Warden Eternal himself. While Guardian held of Warden, Spartan Christopher Drake attacked the AI and destroyed it along with Spartan Gabriella Gordon. New Olympia After attacking and stopping the Promethean threat on Guardian IV, Fireteam Guardian changed their focus on the Covenant as they began to attack New Olympia, a mega city on the continent of Ulysses. Fireteam Guardian were deployed into a Covenant dark zone and began to investigate. Moving deep into the dark zone, Guardian then discovered a Forerunner AI being used by Covenant forces. After Guardian killed the Covenant, they secured the AI who called itself 866 Helpful Compliance. Fireteam Guardian then escorted the AI to a Covenant jammer and destroyed it thus clearing up the sector. Guardian then returned Compliance to Captain Michelson of the Raven’s Nest to interrogate Compliance. Spartan David Greyson was then deployed with Stacker to find a lost marine team in Sector 10 of New Olympia. Finding nothing more than fallen bodies, Stacker and Greyson were overrun by Promethean forces. Finding cover, a Sangheili warrior saved them both and all three returned to Raven’s Nest were the warrior revealed to be a servant of Spartan Todd’s father. Deciding to complete the mission first, Fireteam Guardian along with Compliance headed for the Covenant Base to stop them once and for all. Assault on the Covenant Fireteam Guardian, Master Sergeant Marcus Stacker, 866 Helpful Compliance, and the UNSC Raven’s Nest found the Covenant’s main base of operations of Guardian IV and attacked the base with full force. Spartan Drake led several air force soldiers to claim the air while Spartans Greyson and Todd would deal with the Covenant AA guns and Spartan Gordon provided cover fire for all. Stacker escorted Compliance through the war zone to gain access to Covenant intel on possible commanders. Soon, Drake was shot down by a Covenant Fuel Rod gun, but luckily survived and assisted the rest of Guardian to find the commander, Field Marshal ‘Sroam. Fireteam Guardian found the command post and made very quick work of ‘Sroam’s guards and quickly ended him. The death of ‘Sroam caused the Covenant into a retreat and the last two ships fled the system and were lost for a time. Battle of New Genus Restocking on ammo and soldiers, the UNSC Raven’s Nest along with 866 Helpful Compliance tracked and found the Covenant group that attacked Guardian IV to New Genus. Fireteam Guardian was the deployed via a stolen Spirit drop ship to infiltrate the fleet and the planet. Moving through the fleet and onto the surface, Guardian discovered a Forerunner defense network beneath the planet unknown to both Covenant and UNSC. Using the defense network to clear away most of the fleet letting a UNSC fleet to attack. After landing and retrieving Guardian, the UNSC Raven’s Nest returned to orbit and engaged the Covenant forces. As Guardian entered the outer atmosphere, the UNSC Emerald Ring, Defender, Tower of Judgement and Lewis were clearing up the Covenant from space. Sadly, the Lewis and Defender were shot down and fell to the surface below. Splitting Guardian in half, Spartans Greyson and Gordon would investigate the fallen ships for survivors whilst Todd and Drake would assist the Raven’s Nest, Emerald Ring and Tower of Judgement deal with the Covenant. Finding almost no survivors aside from Lieutenant Cutter and his squad of air force pilots, Greyson and Gordon made their way back to their LZ and awaited pick up. Reuniting, Guardian and the rest of the UNSC chased the Covenant away from New Genus and saved the rest of the planet. Investigation on Sanghelios After the station was shut down by Fireteam Guardian who were deployed form the Raven's Nest, thousands of dormant promethean soldiers darted for the surface along with Devil’s Cry faction. Captain Michelson requested permission for an orbital bombardment to stop both the Covenant and Promethean forces, the Arbiter agreed. After firing, nearly all prometheans were dead along with the Covenant. After Thel’s death ceremony, Guardian was forced to leave for a future deployment with a heart-broken Emily Todd. Campaign on Installation 07 Discovering the Ring Tracking Uhze ‘Nar and Tican ‘Vou, the UNSC Rio and Raven’s Nest discovered Installation 07 along the outer rim of the Milky Way. Finding both the sub-fleets of Demon Hunters and The Great Harvest, Fireteam Guardian and Shield Team deployed to engage the Covenant, but both fleets were already engaged in combat with Insurrectionist. Recommending that the UNSC gets an easy hold on the ring, Shield Team and Guardian were sent onto the ring with the UNSC Raven’s Nest to provide cover fire. Holding an old temple as a LZ for human forces, the spartans began to move through the ancient world along with marines. Finding alternate paths, Guardian took the right while Shield took the left. Finding Insurrectionist Moving through the dense jungles of Zeta Halo, Fireteam Guardian engaged multiple Insurrectionist camps and several Covenant outposts. Finding Insurrectionist as prisoners of the Covenant, Fireteam Guardian interrogate them and discovered the whereabouts the commanders aside from Marcus Wright. Guardian was deployed to hunt down General Patrick Matthews and stop him not matter what the cost. Hunting down both Matthews and Covenant command, Guardian was recalled back to the Raven’s Nest to combat the Covenant. Fighting the Covenant Sending the Seeker of Doom to bomb the Raven’s Nest, Tican ‘Vou and Uhze ‘Nar began to hunt Shield for the Index. Using a destroyer from the Demon Hunters and the Serpent’ Pass, Shield Team and Fireteam Guardian found Seeker of Doom and glassed the ship, killing Tican in the process. ‘Nar then took command of the Demon Hunters and attacked the Rio while above the ring. Finding Guardian yet again, the monitor was then transferred into the Rio and teleported Shield to assist the ship and Captain Janeiro. Deploying in pelicans, Shield Team boarded two corvettes and used them to attack The Great Demise and the rest of the Demon Hunters. Forcing the Covenant into a retreat, the Rio redeployed Shield onto the ring while it transferred their findings and the Index to ONI and the UNSC. The Truce Intercepting a transmission from the Insurrectionist leader, General Patrick Matthews, the UNSC learned of peace talks happening between both the Insurgents and the Covenant. Deciding to break the truce, Shield Team, Fireteam Guardian and the Raven’s Nest attacked the location of the peace talks and in the progress killed General Matthews, but before the general’s death, he stabbed Spartan Cunningham in the spine, and throwing him off a cliff to his death. Staying on the ring for just another two days until the Rio arrived with reinforcements, Shield Team took time to honor their fallen spartan and friend. Battle of Iris The Raven's Nest arrived to deploy and retrieve Fireteam Guardian whom ordered a distress call. Upon arriving, the crew learned of the death of Spartan, Christopher Drake. Specifications Hull and complement At 490 meters in length, the Charon is a rather small vessel. Owing to its enlarged hangar bay, the Charon-class frigate is better suited to landing forces groundside than other frigate classes. The ship's sublight power plant is a Naoto Technologies: V4/L deuterium fusion reactor. Translight power is provided by a Series IV CODEN Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine. The Charon has a maximum crew and complement of 782.It can carry several Pelican dropships as well as around two dozen ground and air vehicles. Armament The Charon-class frigate's primary armament is a Mark II, Light Coil – 83B6R3 Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. It also boasts fifty M58 Archer missile pods, each of which carries thirty missiles. Two M870 Rampart point defense turrets are mounted on the port and starboard hangar bays, one on the dorsal surface and one below; each emplacement mounts two 50mm guns. Rather than the Shiva-class nuclear missiles carried by most UNSC warships, the Charon sports three M4093 Hyperion silos. Units * Fireteam Guardian * Spartan Fireteams * 53rd Armored Division ** 300 Marines ** 150 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers ** 5 ** 8 * 112th Army Corps ** 400 Army Soldiers ** 120 Marines ** 10 Scorpion Tanks ** 10 Warthogs * 45th Naval Air Squadron ** 10 ** 15 Crew Raven's Nest Command * Anthony Michelson - Commanding Officer (June 15 2550-Current) * Reyes - Communication Officer (July 23 2558-September 2 2562) (Discharged) * David Greyson - Spartan Commander (June 15 2558-Current) Spartans * Emily Todd - (June 15 2558-Current) * Christopher Drake (June 15 2558-October 3 2564) (KIA) * Gabriella Gordon - (June 15 2558-Current) Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Frigates Category:Individual UNSC Ships